


Chloe

by FluffyGlitterPantsDragon



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Chloe's not desperate she's comfortable, Exes, F/M, Fucking to Exhaustion, Heterosexual Sex, Hook-Up, Lack of social distancing, Oral Sex, Pegging, Post-Season/Series 04, Shameless Smut, Showers, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon/pseuds/FluffyGlitterPantsDragon
Summary: Just some shameless smut with a little light angst
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Dan Espinoza
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Chloe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Just_Mad_Enough for betaing, and GlitterSkullFairy for enabling my muse.
> 
> Lucifer is gone, the world is shitty and two people find comfort in each other again.

Dan has no problem admitting he likes, even prefers, bossy women.

His favorite position in bed is whatever they want. 

She braces herself, her open palms resting on his shins as she leans away, her back in a arching curve, golden hair falling down her spine as she rides him. Her lips are slightly parted, panting, and he could watch her this way forever. 

Her low-lidded blue eyes meet his and she smiles. “What?”

Her thighs warm his hands. He grips lightly, sliding his fingers up her sides, the tips of his thumbs brushing the skin over her lowest ribs. He can feel all the places he knows. All the places he used to know. He tries not to let his answering smile look bittersweet. “You,” he says simply.

She rests a moment, relaxing and sitting up, clasping her smaller hands overtop his, moving down his arms and resting them on his chest. A look crosses her face, then vanishes. Instead of whatever the first thing was, she says, “you still look good too.” 

But then she clenches around his cock and he decides not to push it. 

He knows she’s not really his. Not anymore. 

Except in these stolen moments, when he rocks into her, exactly the way she likes it, and it’s like they’re still married, back when it was good all the time. Well, a lot of the time. And Dan’s not so insecure that he holds doubts over the years before he fucked up. 

Hell, she wouldn’t even be here unless she wanted to be. Chloe’s strong, and sure. She knows what she wants. Right now, that’s him. 

Even if Lucifer doesn’t come back from wherever the fuck he went, Dan’s only renting this space in her heart. He doesn’t know if either of them even wants to be ‘in a relationship’ but right now, in this moment, this is good. The world outside has gone insane, but this right here, they know how to do.

She’s still looking at him, biting her lip, so he turns his wrists, angling to stroke her labia teasingly. She’s wet, her hips canted to take him deeply. Dan pulls his legs up just a little, enough to give him a bit more leverage to move with her, thrusting into her tight heat. The tiny gasp has him counting out random numbers to distract himself from getting thrown over the edge, to keep the mounting pressure back a little longer. He traces her pregnancy scars, evidence of their past, revelling in them.

He can’t decide if the view of her flushed face or the place his cock parts her lower lips helps less with not coming. 

God, she’s beautiful. 

He clenches his jaw, sucking in a quiet breath, but like everything else, she knows his signs too, and _smiles_ \- the one that’s just for him, the one where he knows she’s not anywhere else, not thinking of anyone else - and he’s nearly undone. 

But she’s not there yet. And fuck everything, he’s not coming first. Almost absently, he rubs her swollen clit, and wonders if she ever thinks of him when she gets herself off. 

Dan rolls his eyes at himself and focuses on her, timing his rolling thrusts and the press of his thumb. Teasing, he slips a hand behind her, down her ass. Low. He picks up some of her wetness and only just brushes her other opening. 

Chloe raises her eyebrows but doesn’t object. She’s too far gone, holding on to him shakily and with rising moans that shorten, getting tighter with each thrust. He bites his tongue, moves his thumb faster over her clit, and feels her start to come. 

Her nails dig into his arms. 

He pushes his hips up hard, holding himself deep, welcoming the flutter of her walls as they throb around his cock. With a last push, he rocks up into her, rubbing the head of his cock exactly where she wants it -

Her sigh sends butterflies down into his stomach. “ _Fuck_ , Dan.”

Not stopping to linger over his soaring glee at her utterance, he scoops her into his arms as she wilts just a little, rolling them over and pressing back into her. If he does it right…

She moans and wraps her legs around his hips, pulling him into her and her second orgasm follows the first with barely a break in between. He kisses her neck, then they kiss lightly, her shut eyes squeezing tight until he comes too.

* * *

Chloe watches him drop the tied-off condom in the trash. They’ll both need a shower, but she has no urge to get out of bed just yet, so she curls up against his side as he slides back in. He strokes her face and hair lightly, looking up at the ceiling. It’s not even dark yet and he’s not tired, even after he came. 

It’s just so much. 

Chloe wraps a slim arm around his waist. “Hey.”

He makes a noise. 

“What do you need?”

_For the world to make some fucking sense again. That’d be nice._

He’s not sure if he said anything out loud after all, or if she can just read his mind but she touches his jaw until he sighs and looks at her.

“Hey, if you want, I packed the thing. Just in case?”

 _Oh_. “You kept it?”

Chloe gestured to her overnight bag. He didn’t ask if she wanted a dresser drawer, despite this not being the first time she’s come over. He didn’t want to hear her say no. Still, he thought she’d only brought clothing, as she usually did. She grins shyly. “I mean, I hoped to use it again, but I haven’t been with anyone who would’ve been okay with it, like at all. The insert is new, but it’s more or less the same.”

Dan’s brain helpfully supplied that that meant she had never actually been with Lucifer because he definitely would’ve been up for it. 

Huh. “So you need some help breaking it in?”

“If you don’t want to…”

He didn’t mention he never talked about it with Charlotte, but she probably would’ve been into it too. In a way, he’s glad he hadn’t, that this was still _their_ thing, if you could call it that. “Let’s grab that shower first? I want to do something for you.”

Chloe grinned and bounced out of bed, sashaying her heart-shaped ass to his bathroom. 

_Damn._

He shook himself, rolling up after her and thoroughly enjoying the slight burn of his low abs. He resists the urge to look inside her bag to see what exactly she had brought. 

Barely.

God, he shouldn’t be this _excited._ His stomach does a flip as she steps into his tub, into the hot water. She’s pulled her hair up into a loose, messy bun and God, he just wants to pull it back out and fuck her against the shower wall.

Chloe brushes back a stray long lock of hair, crooking her finger to him. He’d stopped, staring at her. He shrugs helplessly but remembers to grab the shaving cream can and a new razor off the single sink before he joins her. 

She grins and holds his shoulders and kisses him, her hands slipping up to his hair, thumbs holding his face. 

Dan doesn’t let himself feel bad about it, about the time he hasn’t had with her. He has this now, and he wants her. Her body feels so good pressed up against his, feet and inches of skin against his, his body practically thrumming at what she wants of him, what she not so innocently brought with her. He huffs a cut-off sigh into her kiss and slides down to his knees. Before grabbing the soap or shaving cream, he kisses into her light brown curls, lathing his tongue against her clit. She tastes of latex and her own come and he pushes in further when she doesn’t stop him. Her whimper comes out over the sound of the water running, loud enough for him to hear. He eats her out, pulling her hips to his face eagerly.

Water runs off her breasts and down his face as she leans back just a little, to watch him, he thinks. Open-mouthed, he slides his tongue back and forth, ignoring the growing ache of his knees. On some level, he welcomes it. 

She hisses. Her hair softly scrapes his lips. Her fingers clutch his head as he keeps a steady, relentless pace, knowing she’ll stop him if she gets too sensitive. Her clit rolls under his lips and tongue and her louder moan echoes off the walls of his bathroom. She jerks and presses into his face until he can’t breathe, but he’s good at this, licking until he really needs air. 

He surfs. He can hold his breath for a _long_ time. 

She comes on his face with a shout. 

With a last kiss, he guides her to rest against the far wall of the shower, getting her out of the water, the spray hitting the back of his head, but he can deal. 

She can barely stand up. 

Gently, Dan washes her off and smears the shaving cream over her pubic bone. He can feel her grinning down at him, her fingers lightly curled in his hair. They don’t talk while he works. In an efficient pattern, he draws the razor down, rinses it off in the running shower, and does the next small bit. He avoids the small mole, pulling her skin just the right way to not knick it. She hadn’t shaved in a while, but he remembered where it was. He squirts more shaving cream in parts, her hips thrust forward and legs slightly splayed open for him. He pulls open each side of her lower lips, one at a time. Dan finally stops and peers up at her. “Okay?”

Chloe reaches down to touch herself, sliding her fingers over the tiny, short stubs that remain. She lightly presses a finger into herself, just at the outside edge, just to watch Dan inhale at the sight of her finger teasing herself. “Mmm, yeah, that’ll do.”

They finish showering, cleaning up with his soap because she forgot hers. She slides her right hand down the center of his ass. “May I?”

He nods into her shoulder. 

Her fingers are small and gentle, rubbing just outside where they’re going to be later. Her finger pads slide along his rim and he can hear the slight needy whimper in her throat, echoed in his own. 

Oh, this is going to be _fun._

He wants to lift her up in his arms and carry her back to bed, but it’s not actually a good idea with all the water and soap, so they get out one at a time and Chloe grabs the towel. Dan grumbles to himself about forgetting to keep a second one in the bathroom, but, well, it’s easily rectified. He dries her back and she does his, then rolls her eyes at him as he hangs both damp towels up instead of chucking them immediately in the hamper. 

A couple of years ago, it might have started a - maybe not an argument exactly, but it definitely didn’t seem worth it now. 

Instead, they walk back out to the bedroom where he sits down with a show of trying not to look interested in what she packed. 

Chloe bends over dramatically, her bare ass to him while she makes just as much a show of digging around in her bag as if she didn’t know where or what the items were. Dan crosses his legs at the ankles and enjoys the show. 

She straightens up, holding a black and chrome harness in one hand and a -

 _Shit. that one’s bigger than the old one._

And it appeared to be rainbow-striped.

He quirked an eyebrow. 

“It was on sale. And, you know, for a good cause.” 

The harness was the same from years before. A Not-leather contraption that could be easily cleaned and fit her hips like a glove. The metal circles that supported the various straps apparently allowed for additional…stuff but he never figured it out, or actually asked. “Need help?”

“Nah.” She gave him an impish grin, stepping into it and pulling it up to settle into all the right spots. Dan’s single job right now was to squirm, so he did. The shower, the show, and the time spent between the earlier fucking and now had given him some time to recover. 

Settling into it, she stroked her newer double-ended cock, then fumbled with it while trying to get it inserted into and through the harness. She glared, daring him to say something. It was still sexy. She had to work it into the spot, squeezing it roughly.

That made him squirm for real, wincing a little in sympathy for the nerveless toy. He took a second look. It appeared to be molded to look uncircumcised. Huh. “Too much for Pierce?”

He died under some weird-ass circumstances. And he had been an asshole. Dan was allowed to make fun of him.

Thankfully, Chloe just snorted. “Yeah, ‘not into it’ barely scratches the surface, go figure.”

“How do you want me?”

“On the bed, hands and knees.”

He did that, stretching first and facing her. 

She spun her fingers, “turn around.”

Doing so, he hears her fish a few more things out of her bag. The heavy, quiet bottle of lube was expected, coming out of a plastic bag. The clink of the cuffs-

Looking back over his shoulder, he asks, “hey, can we do something less- restrictive?”

Chloe bites her lip and didn’t ask why. Instead, “can I still tie you up a little?”

He looks around, considering, then leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed a long sock off the floor. “Can you use this?”

She wrinkled her nose. “I’ll grab a clean one. Unless you _want_ to smell your own feet while I fuck you.”

A long, clean sock is easily obtained, and she used it to lightly tie his wrists together. Her toy bobs close to his face, revealing pronounced veins. “Okay?”

He’s able to pull his wrists apart, and more importantly, slip out of it if he needs to. “Yeah, that’s good.” He must still look a little worried because Chloe pecks him on the lips quickly. Dan nods and relaxes, locating a ready handhold on the bed frame and getting back into position.

He clenches up immediately - it’s been a while - as her cool finger touches his lower neck, lingers over his shoulders, running down his back and hips. “No tan line?”

“I like to get an all-over session with a bed. Helps keep me from looking uneven.”

“Hmm. I like it.” She kisses his bottom and he forgot about the equipment she’s wearing, at least for about two seconds. 

She pecks and sucks down his ass, just shy of where she’s going to put her cock. Her fingers touch him lightly, coated in lube and starting to stroke the hollows of his skin.

He probably should have shaved his balls. Too late now. 

He clenches again, so he makes himself relax. They’ve done this before and she’s being gentle. 

He doesn’t deserve gentleness. “You don’t have to go slow.”

“You said you haven’t done this recently?”  
  
“I don’t _want_ you to go slow.”

To her credit, Chloe just sighs. “I don’t want you to have to change your mind about that. Don’t worry, I won’t take it easy on you once I’m in.”

Dan just grunts. She’s right. Even a small tear puts a stop to things _really_ fast. He shifts on his elbows anyway. 

She’s not actually all that much shorter than him, but she moves her knees anyway to double-check that their heights are at hip-level. It’s a different bed, after all. He’s ready for it now, but he still flinches at the finger probing his ass. He groans and leans back, seeking more contact. She slaps his butt lightly, tsk’ing. “Who’s in charge here?”

“You.”

“Mmhmm.” She agrees and tests him, pushing her well-lubricated fingertip in to the first joint. Dan moans a little, wanting more. She takes it out again though. He hears her slick up her cock with her free hand, the wet-sticky sound making a promise. Her lubed hand rests on his hip, rubbing circles where she’d smacked him a second ago. Her knees are on the inside of his, their calves pressing together. His heart is beating faster and he can feel it in his throat. Chloe cups his balls lightly, softly massaging them, fingering the base of his cock and moving back to his ass again. From the end of her toy, he thinks, a drip of lube falls onto his ass. He ducks his head down to look back between his thighs. Hers are tight together, glaringly pale behind his. 

She repeats the process, fingering him open, pulling back out, adding a little more liquid and smacking his asscheeks a few more times when he gets impatient and wiggles his hips. He rests his head on his bound wrists, suddenly glad she insisted on the clean sock. 

Her fingers withdraw and both of her hands hold his hips. 

He holds his breath.

The hard-ish tip of her cock presses up against him, and his nerves start up again, but he’s definitely ready now, size be damned. 

With a slow, slow pop, the tip is in. “Okay?”

“Oh, fuck yes.”

Her hips start a slow rhythm. Back and forth, slowly penetrating him to fullness. She’s not quite hitting his prostate but this was never the right angle for him anyway. That’s okay. He breathes out and takes it. Then she touches something else and the damn thing buzzes. “Oh, _fuck_.” 

She tenses at his words.

“No, fuck, good. That’s good.”

She gives him a little thrust, something harder. It’s - _fuck_. 

Chloe strokes his back. “You’re being so good for me.”

He buries his head against his wrists. “I’m not good.”

“This is. Mmm. I’m going to come this way. You’re taking it so good.”

His cock is full again, the mix of sensations filling his brain and pleasantly shutting off everything that isn’t Chloe. Nothing matters but pleasing her. The blood rush to his dick and head together takes over everything else - the only things in the world right now is her legs slickly pressed against his thighs, the hint of edges of straps making impressions in his skin, the shitty mattress pushing back under their combined weight, her ankles next to his toes, every inch of bare skin touching bare skin. 

Chloe pulls back and he braces himself. Her nails latch onto his hips and bite deliciously. He can feel all eight fingernails with her thumbs resting just to either side of his tailbone. Her hips slam against him, making him grab the bedframe tightly and moan. 

His world retreats further to just the slick, hard vibration in him, the huffing breath of Chloe as she takes him, the cool metal of the frame warming under his hands to his body temperature.

It goes on like that for a number of strokes, then she ramps up, half-cries of effort and pleasure. He’s vaguely aware one hand has left his skin, and he imagines she’s giving her clit attention and fuck he’s hard. God, he wants to come this way. 

Chloe gasps a syllable that might have been his name. He’s not sure. 

“Turn over.”

She pulls out with a loud slurp, and he does as she commanded, spreading his legs for her. Her hair is utterly a mess and she’s definitely had another orgasm, judging by the blush creeping across her chest. 

Automatically, he scoots to the edge of the bed while she stands up. She’s not super strong, but she can be a rest for his feet, and he has ab strength enough to hold his hips up for her. She pushes back into him, stopping to turn the vibrating part off. She’s looking down at him from between his feet and she’s fucking beautiful. Chloe smiles down at him and he must have been smiling too. He’s a little embarrassed about that, but -

She hit the _right_ spot. 

Oh fuck. 

Dan groans and spasms, nearly forgetting to keep his legs up. Chloe wraps her arms around his knees, holding him steady, if not actually supporting his weight. She braces herself again, digging her toes into the carpet and starting a gloriously brutal pace that slams into him over and over. He needs something to grab onto but can’t. The bed squeaks. 

The pressure builds, tightens. She stays on the spot, rolling over it again and again. Their skin is slapping together, loudly. She’s almost out of breath, panting and grunting, her face flushed and hair falling and sticking and those blue eyes and she reaches down and strokes his cock rapidly, relentlessly. She thumbs over his tip, hand still a little lubed up, and the strange friction is just wonderful and her grip pumps him. She’s still watching him intently, looking for the little tells that says how close he is to coming under her hands. His legs tense under her other hand, his whole body rocking with her thrusts. It’s almost too much. Almost-

He comes hard enough to get some on his face.

Chloe slows down, trying a few slow, long strokes with her cock. He’s out of breath but shakes his head, so she pulls out all the way. 

He must have passed out slightly because he becomes aware that she’s wiping him off with a cool cloth and then an eternity later, she’s pressed up against his side, wearing a loose t-shirt and curled up close.

Dan kisses her forehead when he thinks he can move again. “Hey.”

“Hey. You okay?”

“I’m awesome. You’re awesome.”

She grins and kisses his lips, “yes, I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about Chloe and Dan having been married for ten years. I've been married for nearly 14, and believe me, you learn some tricks along the way.


End file.
